


В клетке

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Chains, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клану Матоба удается отобрать право опекунства над Нацумэ, и теперь тот вынужден жить в одном из поместий Матоба</p>
            </blockquote>





	В клетке

Клан располагал несколькими резиденциями на территории страны. Матоба распорядился, чтобы Нацумэ спрятали в самой отдаленной от центра. И, хотя у клана были все документы на мальчика, которого уже никто не стал бы искать, Матобу мучила паранойя.  
С посещением Нацумэ сторонними или клановыми экзорцистами было одно правило — Матоба находился в это время в комнате, наблюдая за тем, чтобы общение с «клиентом» было сугубо деловым, не скатывалось в разговоры и чтобы гости не позволяли себе находиться ближе, чем в паре метров от его пленника. В этом доме Нацумэ наряжали в многослойные кимоно. Сам Матоба оправдывал это «престижем клана» и мечтал посадить Нацумэ в подвал за бамбуковую занавеску, чтобы он оттуда выслушивал задания и отвечал гостям. Но уже двадцать первый век, и такое обращение показалось бы деловым людям в строгих костюмах переигрыванием.  
И все же, покидая дом для очередного задания, Матоба чувствовал себя неспокойно. Посещения на это время прекращались, комнатка Нацумэ окружалась дюжиной шики, и его принимались охранять, будто принцессу.  
С недавних пор на ноге Нацумэ появилась цепь, которую при посещении было не скрыть. Матоба был уверен, что разговоры на эту тему велись за его спиной и раньше, но теперь они вспыхнули с новой силой.  
В этом доме Нацумэ находился против воли. Бежать ему было некуда, однако в прошлое возвращение с задания Матоба обнаружил переполошенную резиденцию. Будто из раковины была похищена жемчужина. Нашелся беглец к концу второго дня — измученный, исцарапанный, замерзший. Неделю после этого Нацумэ провалялся в кровати, но, стоило ему прийти в норму, на его лодыжке появилась цепь.

Матоба пришел один, держа на согнутой в локте руке одежду европейского типа: светлую рубашку, черные брюки, галстук. Без приветствия, проходя вглубь комнаты, заговорил:  
— Мне всегда было интересно, чем ты здесь занимаешься, пока никого нет.  
Нацумэ осмотрелся: отгороженный занавесками футон, будто отделенная от комнаты спальня, разложенный лишь потому, что время уже позднее, и Нацумэ собирался спать. Низкий столик, набор для чая из глиняного чайника и пары чашек, цветы, свитки, исписанные информацией об аякаши и способах борьбы с ними, белые листы бумаги и нетронутый чернильный набор.   
— Сплю. Читаю. Ничего не делаю.  
— Поэтому предлагаю прогуляться. Переоденься, пожалуйста.  
— Это не экзорцисты?  
— Нет. Политики. Так что трижды подумай, прежде чем просить их о помощи. Как знать, может, они помогли мне оформить бумаги на твое опекунство? Или, может, в качестве платы они запросят с тебя что-то довольно неприятное? Но я снова буду рядом, не волнуйся.  
Нацумэ молча принял одежду, осторожно сложил рубашку и галстук на столе, развернул брюки. Матоба уже направлялся к двери, когда услышал негромкое:  
— Я не могу переодеться.  
Он обернулся. Ничего больше не говоря, Нацумэ держал брюки одной рукой, другой указывая на цепь.  
— А. Ну да, — Матоба кивнул, вернулся и опустился на одно колено, приподнимая ступню Нацумэ так, будто примерял хрустальную туфельку. Замок поддался слишком быстро. Так хотелось растянуть это мгновение, но пришлось выпрямиться, справившись с собой, и бросить мимоходом «Через час выезжаем».  
Охрана клана никогда не позволяла себе разговоров о происходящем. То же касалось и подчиненных экзорцистов. Но сегодняшний гость был главой другого клана, поэтому, чтобы скоротать время ожидания, начал разговор:  
— Зачем с ним церемониться? Слухи и так ходят, что ты его здесь держишь не только для работы. Парень никому ничего сказать не сможет, да и твои люди за пределы резиденции вряд ли вынесут.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — по взгляду Матобы было ясно, что все он понимал и, более того, этот же взгляд объяснял, какую скользкую тему затронул его посетитель.   
— О, так ты уже… — собеседник оборвал сам себя, перевел разговор на гравюры и вазы в комнате, но появление Нацумэ встретил мерзкой улыбкой — даже позволил себе дружески хлопнуть парня по спине.  
Матобе пришлось задержаться в резиденции, чтобы попросить Нанасе с завтрашнего дня оборвать все контакты с кланом беспардонного экзорциста. Когда он вышел, Нацумэ стоял, прислонившись спиной к машине, и словно медитировал или грезил наяву.  
— Может, стоит чаще выпускать тебя на улицу? — предложил, приблизившись, Матоба. Нацумэ словно очнулся, опустил голову, и улыбнулся, чего не случалось с ним уже давно, ответив:  
— Будете меня на поводке выгуливать?  
— Достаточно пары-другой шики в кустах, чтобы ты далеко не сбежал.  
— Да, но вы не доверяете им так же, как и мне.  
— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Матоба, открывая дверцу машины и ожидая, пока Нацумэ сядет. — Куда ты собираешься бежать? Твоих родственников лишили права опекунства. Представляешь, какого о них мнения люди? Какого мнения Фудживара о тебе? Ведь, конечно же, те раны, что были засвидетельствованы комиссией, нанесли тебе не они.  
— Это был ваш аякаши.  
— Нет. Я тут ни при чем. Я только отправил комиссию в больницу, — Матоба сел в машину, только закрыв дверь, не запирая. Ему хотелось проявлять к Нацумэ чуточку больше доверия и не дергаться всякий раз, когда тому взбредет в голову постоять на воздухе вместо того, чтобы остаться в машине.  
— Я вам не верю, — отозвался Нацумэ, прижимаясь к двери напротив. Матоба остался у своей, приближаться не стал. Нацумэ явно чувствовал от него что-то неладное, не ощущал себя в безопасности, хотя Матоба ни разу не позволил себе вольности и не пытался ломать такие простые способы отгородиться от него.  
— Я мог бы ослабить контроль, если бы заметил, что ты не убегаешь и готов сотрудничать. Согласись, мне незачем держать тебя в комнате, если я знаю, что ты вернешься в нее снова, как только нагуляешься.  
— Прекратите себя оправдывать, — глядя в окно, произнес Нацумэ. Матоба вздохнул и, прибавив в голос железных ноток, продолжил:  
— Не надо меня раздражать, Нацумэ-кун. Я пытаюсь как-то облегчить твой плен. Очень надеюсь, что в будущем ты станешь полноценным членом клана, одним из лучших экзорцистов. Сможешь сам решать, где жить и за какие задания браться. Понимаешь? Сможешь вернуться к своим опекунам.  
— Тогда давайте начнем с цепи на ноге. Я бы чувствовал себя намного свободнее, если бы не она, — Нацумэ продолжал смотреть в окно. Матоба с раздражением подумал о том, что водитель все слышит. Сказать может и не скажет, но все же это было слишком интимной информацией. Матоба мягким движением придвинулся, только этим заставив Нацумэ настороженно повернуться, сильнее вжавшись в дверцу машины, и прошептал, так, чтобы слышал только Нацумэ:  
— Я могу сделать так, что ты будешь постоянно как бы спать, только выполняя послушно все задания. Если ты думаешь, что я не могу ограничить тебя еще больше — ты ошибаешься. Я не тот, с кем ты хотел бы ссориться, уверяю. И чем послушнее ты будешь, тем больше я смогу тебе доверять.  
Матоба вернулся на прежнее место, теперь изучая пейзаж со своей стороны. Нацумэ выглядел так, будто только что получил оплеуху.

Нацумэ понял, зачем его переодели, как только они прибыли на место — машина остановилась у сияющего небоскреба, дверцу открыл аккуратный швейцар, у входа — охрана, которая, не спросив документы, только поклонилась главе клана. Этот мир был Нацумэ еще более чужд, чем мир аякаши. Его не приходилось подгонять или окликать — он и сам старался держаться к Матобе поближе. В лифт они снова вошли только вдвоем. Матоба нажал кнопку двенадцатого этажа, отошел к противоположной стенке и перестал обращать внимание на своего спутника.  
— Что я должен делать? — спросил Нацумэ, нервничая в замкнутом пространстве один на один с этим человеком.  
— Ничего. Можешь улыбаться, можешь нет. Можешь грубить, можешь быть вежливым. Это ничего не меняет. Раз у них есть работа для клана Матоба — дело серьезное. Раз для этой работы нужен ты — они в отчаянии. Они знают, что я не выпускаю тебя без необходимости, а значит, один только твой вызов будет им дорого стоить.   
Матоба вдруг почувствовал себя сутенером, который привел клиенту его заказ. А Нацумэ будто бы самая дорогая шлюха района красных фонарей, один вечер за чаем с которой стоит дороже, чем снять всех прочих проституток.. Нацумэ, видимо, такие сравнения в голову не приходили, но он и так чувствовал себя в чуждой обстановке неловко.  
— Это мафия? — осторожно спросил Нацумэ.  
— Мафия большей частью атеисты. И я предпочитаю не иметь с ними дел. Если у них проблемы с призраками — пусть попробуют разобраться с ними как привыкли… Хотя ты не далек от сути — политики. Почти что мафия, только действуют чисто. Но ты под защитой клана. Никто не будет связываться с экзорцистами.  
Лифт остановился, открыв двери в просторный, чистый, но пустой коридор.   
— Говорить буду я. В конце концов, ты здесь для работы, а не разговоров.  
Нацумэ почему-то ожидал увидеть зал для собраний с длинным столом, но вместо этого они оказались в тесном кабинете. Здесь было двое пожилых мужчин, и Нацумэ снова почувствовал неловкость. Один из незнакомцев, кажется, тоже нервничал, глядя в щели жалюзи на окне и только нервно повернулся в сторону гостей, тут же вернувшись к созерцанию улицы. Другой выглядел уверенней, сидел за столом и смотрел прямо на экзорцистов. Матоба не кланялся, не спешил с рукопожатием — осторожно прикрыл дверь, осмотрелся.   
— Это и есть новый ученик? Неужели слухи правдивы, и мальчик сильнее вас?  
— Слухи много чего говорят, но я пока не слышал среди них правды, — отозвался Матоба.  
— Тут вы правы. Я хотел бы поговорить с мальчиком наедине.  
— Это невозможно, — тут же отрезал Матоба. — И это одно из условий сделки.   
— Ревнуете? — прохладно переспросил мужчина . В кои-то веки Нацумэ был благодарен Матобе за то, что тот рядом. А потом что-то произошло — вокруг рассыпались разноцветные искры, прямо над их головами, и у Нацумэ создалось впечатление, что один он не понимает, что здесь случилось.  
— Значит, слухи все же не всегда врут. Ваша семья связалась с аякаши, — будто бы скучающе констатировал Матоба, находясь теперь между политиком и своим подопечным. — И что вы планировали сделать? Перетащить мальчика на свою сторону или сразу позволить его съесть?  
Нацумэ поднял голову. На потолке копошилось что-то черное, иногда тянулось ниже, к нему — тогда снова потрескивали разноцветные искры, но уже не в таком количестве.  
— Вы бы мне не позволили ничего из этого. Для начала хотелось взглянуть. Я ожидал опытного непобедимого экзорциста, а на деле — мальчишка, который просто всего лишь видит чуть больше, чем обычные экзорцисты, но совсем не знает, что с этим делать. Это же по лицу его видно.  
— Поэтому он и не глава клана. Поэтому он и заперт. Поэтому я всегда рядом. Если вы думали увидеть угрозу, то ошиблись.  
— Все те же слухи. Говорили, по силе он равен всему клану Матоба. И я не ошибся — если его научить, как правильно…  
— На это ушли бы годы. Да и кому это нужно. Его работа в клане — видеть. Остальное сделают за него. Я пришлю вам счет за вызов. Сам парень не продается, так что найдите другую пищу своему союзнику.  
Матоба не глядя открыл дверь, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной к собеседникам, изобразил что-то вроде вежливого поклона и практически вытолкнул Нацумэ в коридор.  
— А теперь надо быстро убраться отсюда, — выдохнув, Матоба на этот раз направился к лестнице, не доверяя лифтам. Нацумэ старался не отставать.  
— И… И все так и останется? — растерянно спросил он.  
— В смысле? Хочешь стать ужином его хозяина?  
— Нет… Но… Это ведь опасно. Это ведь угроза людям. Ведь… — Нацумэ не мог сформулировать мысль, но что-то грызло его, не давало покоя.  
— Что ты, Нацумэ-кун, конечно, сейчас я привезу тебя домой, спрячу там, а сам возьму огненный меч, вернусь сюда и убью и политика и его мистического покровителя. Не волнуйся.  
— Вы издеваетесь!  
— Нет. Но такие дела не решаются столь быстро. Для начала нужно убраться отсюда и спрятать тебя. Да и мне самому не мешает сбежать. Потом будем думать — люди ведь превыше всего.  
— Но вы посоветовали ему съесть кого-нибудь другого! — сорвался Нацумэ, останавливаясь. На этот раз сноп разноцветных искр ударил снизу, отразив то, что попыталось схватить Нацумэ за ногу. Он отшатнулся, ударился о перила и замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Матоба тяжело вздохнул, тоже останавливаясь, и сообщил:  
— Чтобы ты знал, эта защита вокруг тебя, а не вокруг меня, так что постарайся держаться ко мне поближе. Иначе тебе придется выбираться отсюда одному.

Матоба еще из машины сделал несколько звонков. К их приезду резиденция уже не напоминала разворошенный улей, но некая активность наблюдалась. Матобу увлекло в сторону, Нацумэ тем временем на ходу вручили кимоно, недвусмысленно подтолкнули к комнате, и он решил, что лучше подождать там.  
Матоба появился только к утру. Ничего не говоря, мрачно нашел на полу цепь, подошел к Нацумэ — так, будто это был уже привычный ритуал. Тот попятился, севшим голосом произнес:  
— Не надо.  
— Хочешь, чтобы как в прошлый раз? — мрачно спросил Матоба. В других обстоятельствах он был бы совсем не против: еще помнил то щекочущее, волнующее чувство, когда надел цепь впервые, и его шики прижимали запыхавшегося, обессиленного Нацумэ к татами. — Сам видишь, день трудный. Я не хочу волноваться еще и за тебя. Это ненадолго.  
Нацумэ думал. Ему тоже не хотелось снова испытать это чувство беспомощности, опасности, безумной благодарности за то, что Матоба ограничился цепью. Он только в тот раз позволил себе коснуться светлой кожи лодыжки и понимал, почему прежде эта часть тела так возбуждала и будоражила мужчин.  
Нацумэ, вздохнув, подставил ногу, отвернувшись, и вздрогнул, когда его кожи коснулись холодные пальцы. Матоба снова не позволил себе ни одного лишнего движения.  
— Потерпи, — попросил он, и Нацумэ вздрогнул. Фраза показалась ему неприличной. — Здесь ты в безопасности.

— Нацумэ больше не работает. Теперь он просто гость клана, — Матоба решил, что это будет его последним распоряжением на сегодня. И не надеялся, что оно пройдет гладко. Нанасе тут же напомнила:  
— Тогда он не гость, а похищенный мальчик, которого хранят тут как дорогую вазу.  
— Нанасе, как ты думаешь, почему я запер его здесь? Потому что он сильный экзорцист? Нет. В деревне его пытались сожрать по три раза на дню. Он из тех людей, кому опасно жить без защиты. Я спрятал его. Но когда он жил в своей деревне, о нем знали только местные аякаши такого же деревенского масштаба. Я никуда его не выпускал, показывал только проверенным людям, а теперь о нем узнала и всякая влиятельная шваль… Хватит. Это все слишком опасно для него.  
— Каждый экзорцист подвергается опасности быть съеденным, одержимым, проклятым и многим другим неприятным последствиям общения с потусторонним миром, — напомнила Нанасе.  
— А Нацумэ Такаши — в сто раз чаще. Аякаши не будут разбираться в том, что он умеет. Им интересен его потенциал. А он у Нацумэ не развит и только делает его лакомым кусочком.  
— Поэтому вы запрете его здесь и больше никогда не выпустите? Если я не ошибаюсь, вы не предлагали ему освоить экзорцизм.  
— Конечно. Он же ненавидит меня. Он тут же предаст наш клан и перейдет на сторону врага. Тем самым сделав этого врага сильнее. Это замкнутый круг. Что бы там не думал он сам, а в этой клетке ему безопаснее всего.

Матоба пришел во время обеда, кивнул вместо приветствия, сообщил:  
— Пришел избавить тебя от цепи.  
Нацумэ выглядел удивленным. Резко поднялся, чуть не опрокинув столик. Матоба жестом успокоил его, пригласил снова сесть:  
— Закончи с обедом для начала. И предложи мне чаю, если он еще остался.  
Нацумэ налил, но к своей чашке больше не притронулся, и доедать не спешил, глядя в стол. При Матобе ему кусок в горло не лез. Тот спокойно пил остывающий чай . В доме было тихо, прохладно и спокойно, будто ничего особенного вчера не случилось.  
— Ты боишься меня?  
— Нет, — Нацумэ поднял взгляд, раздраженно посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Это… другое.  
— А почему боишься? — спросил Матоба, игнорируя ответ. — Я ничего тебе не делал. Не касался лишний раз. Хотя мы оба понимаем, что сила в этом доме на моей стороне, я не позволяю себе лишнего. Тогда почему?  
Нацумэ нахмурился, будто задумавшись, и ответил уже не так уверенно:  
— Потому что… Я вижу…  
— Что видишь?  
— Вижу, что хотите, — явно нервничая, Нацумэ отпил уже остывший чай и отставил чашку с рисом, зная, что на сегодня с обедом покончено. Матоба вздохнул, будто разговаривал с ребенком, который никак не мог подтянуть английский. Нацумэ сидел, сцепив руки, чтобы не выдать их дрожь. Его терзало предчувствие того, что высказанные вслух страхи сбываются, но Матоба не спешил ни атаковать, ни разубеждать его.  
— Я держу себя в руках, ты же видишь. При общей вседозволенности ты должен это ценить.  
Нацумэ кусал губы, глядя в стол. Ему уже не хотелось, чтобы цепь снимали — все, что угодно, лишь бы не дать этому человеку себя коснуться.  
— И как долго вы сможете держаться?   
Матоба развернулся к нему всем телом. Нацумэ вздрогнул, отпрянул и быстро заговорил:  
— Это как держать в доме птицу и кошку. Рано или поздно птица погибнет. От кошачьих когтей или от страха…  
— Птицы и кошки нормально уживаются в одном доме и умирают от старости, — проинформировал Матоба, не приближаясь. — А мне не нравится, что ты шарахаешься. Что пытаешься сбежать. Теперь это опасно. Поэтому я и пришел сказать, что сделаю все так, как ты скажешь, — если хочешь, сможешь встретиться с родственниками. Съездить, куда пожелаешь. Увидеться с прежними друзьями. Только скажи. Я все позволю, только бы ты был под присмотром и защитой клана.  
Нацумэ молчал, хотя и сидел снова прямо, изображая спокойствие.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что так будет лучше, чем держать тебя на цепи в клетке с амбарным замком под постоянной охраной. Понимаю, ты решил быть непокорным, но к прошлой жизни ты вернуться не можешь, а нынешнюю лучше продолжать здесь, чем у новых опекунов.  
Нацумэ снова не отреагировал, словно ждал — уже не того, как снимут цепь, а ухода Матобы. Тому снова пришлось говорить:  
— Это из-за меня? Ты чувствовал бы себя… лучше, если бы не мое «внимание»?   
— Вы же понимаете, что дело не только в этом. Мне было уютно там, откуда вы меня выдернули. Я наконец попал в дом к людям, которых мог называть родителями, встретил друзей, которые… — голос Нацумэ дрогнул, он снова отвернулся, глядя в чашку, сморгнул, и уже спокойнее произнес:  
— К чему эти разговоры? Снаружи опасно, я понял. Я не хочу умирать, мне не настолько плохо здесь. Поэтому я буду оставаться в этой комнате. Цепь тут ни к чему.  
— Хорошо. На этом разговор можно закончить, — Матоба отодвинул низкий столик, протянул руку. — Я освобожу.  
Нацумэ заметно колебался, но все же предоставил ногу. Матоба снова принял ее осторожно, но освобождать на этот раз не спешил. «У меня нет и шанса. Он ненавидит и боится меня». Нацумэ заминку заметил, заволновался, и, не дождавшись действий, снова спрятал ногу в складках кимоно.  
— Еще я давно мог сломать тебе ноги. Тогда не пришлось бы ни разговаривать, ни угрожать. Ты бы не смог убежать.   
Нацумэ молчал, хмурясь. Матоба, кажется, находился в том состоянии, которое можно было назвать холодной яростью.  
— Мог бы угрожать. Что угодно мог бы, мы оба это знаем. Но мне не нужен твой страх или ненависть. И меня оскорбляет твое недоверие.  
Нацумэ хотел что-то сказать, но задохнулся на полуслове, отвернувшись, краснея, хмурясь. Он не мог высказать этого вслух, хотя сейчас едва не бросил: «Лучше бы один раз отыгрались и отпустили с этим жить, чем запирать здесь и хвастаться, что не лезете ко мне, хотя и могли бы». Матоба выдохнул, словно умел читать мысли.   
— Цепь, Нацумэ, — приказал он, снова протягивая руку. На этот раз перехватил лодыжку без осторожности, сразу же открыл замок, и отпустил тоже без задержек. Стараясь смотреть в пол, Нацумэ поджал губы, понимая, что аудиенция окончена и в следующий раз глава клана появится в его комнате только с очередным заказчиком.

— Нацумэ выглядит подавленным. Надеюсь, вы не позволили себе ничего лишнего?   
Некоторые темы разрешено было поднимать только Нанасе. Матоба нахмурился, искоса бросив на нее сердитый взгляд, и вернулся к бумагам, ответив:  
— Мы поговорили как взрослые. Я попытался его убедить, что главе клана не пристало бегать с плотоядными намереньями за несовершеннолетними мальчиками. Что бы там эти главы кланов не хотели и не думали на самом деле.  
— Гордость?  
— Самоуважение. Я понимаю, что у большинства экзорцистов я ассоциируюсь с плеткой и наручниками, и поэтому они распускают собственные фантазии как слухи.   
— Почему я слышу ревность даже в этих словах? — прошелестела Нанасе без упрека, но все же словно бы устало. — Что-то вроде «Не смотрите на моего мальчика. Не фантазируйте о нем».  
Матоба отложил бумаги, но не повернулся. Угрожающе-спокойно произнес:  
— Я понимаю, что тебе позволено говорить на темы, которые для других являются закрытыми, но все же не нужно заходить слишком далеко Я обращусь к тебе, когда понадобится совет, пока же я прекрасно справляюсь.  
— Не обратитесь, — вздохнула Нанасе, и в ее голосе все-таки послышался упрек. — Снова сделаете все так, как сами хотите и считаете правильным.  
— Да? А я когда-то ошибался? Делал что-то не так?  
— Еще нет. Но терпением вы никогда не отличались.  
Бумаги смялись от неловкого движения локтем, когда Матоба обернулся. Нанасе сказала бы еще много чего: посоветовала бы отправить Нацумэ в другое поместье и постараться не пересекаться с ним, а не держать его на виду, при себе; порекомендовала бы найти девушку, да просто сходить к проститутке. Не подобает главе клана, но куда приличнее, чем фактически похитить несовершеннолетнего мальчика и ходить вокруг него, продолжая в чем-то убеждать.

Нацумэ глубоко вдохнул, рывком оторвал голову от подушки, проморгался от кошмара, потирая глаза. В комнате было темно, и казалось, что заснул он недавно. Перевернулся на спину, снова глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и уговаривая себя, что все было лишь сном, и тут же вздрогнул от мягкого голоса.  
— Кошмар приснился?  
Матоба сидел за столиком, боком к Нацумэ. В темноте его было сложно рассмотреть.  
— Что вы тут делаете?  
— Хотел убедиться, что ты не сбежал, — отозвался темный силуэт. Нацумэ казалось, что в его сторону и не смотрят, но он все же мнительно поправил светлое кимоно, которое здесь заменяло ему пижаму.  
— Но вы же видели: меня пугает то, что может ждать снаружи.  
— Да, но это не единственное, что тебя пугает. И я не знаю, чего ты боишься больше — того, что на тебя охотятся, или же меня.  
Нацумэ после этих слов почувствовал холодок по спине и плотнее закутался в одеяло — как в детстве, когда эта тряпка спасала от чудовищ.  
— Получается, со мной все ясно. А там — черт их знает, что с тобой сделают, когда поймают. Но ничего хорошего. Точно не оставят вот так. Но я польщен. Был уверен, что ты сбежишь.  
— Мне некуда бежать, — напомнил Нацумэ.   
— И всегда было некуда. Но ты попытался. И знал, что поймают… Давай и в самом деле навестим твоих родственников, друзей. Они наверняка волнуются. Письму они не поверят. Врать ты тоже особо не умеешь, но для них сделаешь счастливое лицо. Или поверил, что они и правда не захотят тебя видеть после того, сколько проблем ты принес ?   
Нацумэ старался не думать об этом. Все те раны, что на нем тогда обнаружили, конечно, были нанесены очередным аякаши. Но официальной версией было именно то, что в приемной семье с ним жестоко обращаются. Токо-сан плакала, когда его забирали. Но не потому, что он их так «ославил». Потому, что боялась за него, все равно хотела, чтобы он остался. Нацумэ облизал пересохшие губы и негромко спросил:  
— Что я буду за это должен? Вы никогда ничего не делаете просто так.  
— Не сбегать. Я ведь уже сказал. Ты сможешь навещать своих родственников, когда захочешь. Видеться с друзьями. Но постоянно будешь под моим присмотром… Ты же понимаешь, я не смогу отпустить тебя одного. И твое желание сбежать — только второстепенная причина.  
— А мои близкие? Если ваши враги узнают, что эти люди ценны для меня, то могут попытаться причинить им вред, чтобы меня выманить.  
— Я поставлю им защиту. И приставлю аякаши для охраны.  
— Тоже просто так?  
— Да. И потому, что ты мне нравишься. Хочу, чтобы ты успокоился.  
— Но это же не единственная причина беспокойства, — напомнил Нацумэ, повернувшись к своему собеседнику. Матоба придвинулся ближе, но по-прежнему оставлял между ними расстояние.  
— От этого избавиться я не могу. И поставить на тебя защиту от себя — тоже. Ты же понимаешь.  
Нацумэ с полминуты думал о чем-то. Его плечи вздрогнули раз, другой, потом он сдавленно, снова глядя в сторону, произнес:  
— Я убью себя, если вы попытаетесь сделать это со мной.  
— Нет, не убьешь. Но попытка хорошая. Я думал, что для тебя я маньяк-педофил-извращенец, которому нравится видеть тебя связанным, нравится твоя беспомощность. Неприятный, наверное, тип. Разве такому негодяю есть дело до твоей жизни после того, как он наиграется? — Матоба подпер щеку рукой. В его голосе проскальзывала улыбка, но лицо оставалось спокойным.  
— Как же… честь клана. Его сила… То, зачем я нужен клану Матоба.  
— Если ты меня так боишься, то почему не вскакиваешь в ужасе и не убегаешь? Я пришел к тебе ночью, мы наедине.  
— Кого вы испытываете в конце концов, меня или себя?! — Нацумэ вскочил, развернувшись лицом к Матобе, затем снова сел, отодвинулся, увеличив расстояние между ними, плотнее завернулся в одеяло, как в панцирь.  
— Я просто пытаюсь понять, — Матоба поднялся. Уже у самой двери пожелал, не оборачиваясь:  
— Спокойной ночи, Нацумэ Такаши.

Токо-сан выглядела запыхавшейся. Она явно слишком нервничала перед встречей, и Нацумэ было неудобно за весь этот концерт — дорогую машину, в которой его привезли, охранника, тянувшегося открыть ему дверь, Матобу, оказавшегося за его плечом, стоило пройти несколько неуверенных шагов к дому. Вместо привычной простой одежды — строгая рубашка и брюки. От галстука удалось отказаться. Матоба говорил, что объяснил им ситуацию и даже принес официальные извинения, признавшись, что в некоторой степени виноват. Потом как бы вскользь прибавил, что Нацумэ под его защитой безопаснее, и клан в состоянии его защитить, а они, в конце концов, всего лишь слабые люди.  
Вскоре появился Шигеру-сан — торопливо подошел к супруге, будто боясь, что та упадет. Они не ненавидели его, они скучали и теперь были рады встрече. Как бы Нацумэ хотелось, чтобы не было всех посторонних людей, да и просто — прийти, открыв дверь самому, с порога крикнуть «Я дома!», будто ничего не случилось, и все будет так же, как и раньше. И чтобы после недолгой встречи его не увозили обратно в огромную резиденцию.  
Чай был какой-то особенный, наверняка дорогой. Нацумэ снова стало неудобно за лишние хлопоты из-за него. А печенье домашнее. Смотреть в глаза родственникам было неловко, и в то же время он старался улыбаться. Выглядело странно. Охрана осталась в машине, но Матоба так же сидел у его плеча, хвалил печенье. И когда Нацумэ уже казалось, что они так и просидят до конца свидания, Матоба, закончив со своим чаем, осторожно встал, поправив темное кимоно, и произнес, словно извиняясь:  
— Вы наверняка хотите остаться наедине. Я подожду снаружи. Большое спасибо за ваше гостеприимство.  
Нацумэ поднял голову, как только щелкнула закрывшаяся входная дверь. Токо-сан, не удержавшись, порывисто обняла его и теперь тихо плакала, вздрагивая и поглаживая волосы Нацумэ.  
— Все действительно в порядке? — спросил Шигеру-сан. Он словно бы стал вести себя мягче, менее официально.  
— Да, — Нацумэ снова попытался улыбнуться. — То есть нет… Не совсем. Я бы с радостью продолжал быть нормальным ребенком и жил бы с вами, но он прав. Это опасно для меня и окружающих. Простите…  
— Это не твоя вина. Твоя работа… она опасна?  
— Нет. Я хотел спросить, куда пропал наш кот? Нянко-сенсей.  
Шигеру погрустнел, поджал губы:  
— Ты извини, но он в тот же вечер сбежал куда-то. Мы его искали, но кот исчез. Думали, придет, когда проголодается, но он так и не вернулся.  
— Ничего. Он такой. Не пропадет… Но вы его подкармливайте, если снова появится.  
Нацумэ разрывало от противоречий — он хотел выглядеть счастливым, но в то же время это было настолько больно, что в носу щипало от желания плакать. Клан должен был забрать его намного раньше, пока он был никому не нужной обузой и не узнал о том, что в мире будет место, где ему всегда рады. И в то же время так страшно было думать о том, что можно жить, не зная, что в мире есть такие прекрасные люди.  
— Я буду навещать вас, — пообещал Нацумэ, находя руку Токо-сан и сжимая ее, чтобы хоть как-то утешить. Шигеру поднялся, подошел ближе, неловко обнял их обоих, словно желая спрятать.

Нацумэ снова переоделся в кимоно только к вечеру, после ванной. На европейской одежде он будто вынес кусочек той жизни, такой прекрасной и несбыточной. «Матоба прав, — направляясь в свою комнату, Нацумэ пришел, наконец, к этому неприятному выводу. — Что было бы, останься я с ними? Я бы погиб и принес им одни страдания. Или накликал и на них беду. Им было больно, но они думали, что меня забирают навсегда, а сейчас — я могу оставаться для них опорой, могу помогать им. Да и где я хотел работать после школы? Разве не думал об экзорцизме?».  
За окнами было темно, но в его комнате кто-то включил неяркие светильники. Нацумэ сделал шаг внутрь, мельком подумав о том, что она уже стала для него чем-то родным, и замер.  
Так обычно начинаются кошмары. С чувства тревоги и ощущения, что что-то идет не так, что здесь опасно. Слишком вольготно расположился в его комнате Матоба, занимая собой будто бы половину пространства, и вместо чая на столике стояла бутылка саке. Сделав шаг назад, за порог, Нацумэ поднял голову к потолку — там, глядя на него пустыми черными глазницами, замерли двое шики Матобы. Нужно было задать вопрос, или потребовать объяснений, а, может, и сразу сказать, чтобы Матоба выметался из его комнаты. Но сработала сложившаяся за годы преследований привычка — Нацумэ захлопнул дверь, скинул плотное верхнее кимоно, чтобы не мешалось, и побежал. На этот раз он ориентировался в доме и знал, что делать. За спиной стукнула резко распахнувшаяся дверь.  
Во всем доме был полумрак — будто кто-то лег спать, кто-то большой, и его теперь боятся разбудить, — и шуметь казалось кощунством. Нацумэ резко, без стука, открыл дверь в кабинет, сипло выкрикнул, пытаясь отдышаться:  
— Нанасе-сан…  
И замер. Кабинет был пуст, несмотря на горящую лампу. Нацумэ, не закрывая двери, вернулся в коридор, свернул в другую комнату, из хозяйственных, и пробежал через нее, услышав, как шики прошуршали мимо. Нужно было всего лишь спрятаться. Конечно, в доме никого. Конечно, Матоба отослал всех подальше. Но тогда не могло быть у этой ситуации ни надежды, что все обойдется, ни другого объяснения, почему дом пуст, а глава клана пьет в его комнате. И все же Нацумэ верил, что стоит спрятаться и подождать прихода остальных людей из клана. Поговорить с Нанасе — пусть неприятно, но придется. Попросить ее о защите, вразумить, поговорить с Матобой. И, надеясь на это, Нацумэ петлял, открывая не те двери, в которые потом убегал, а те осторожно за собой прикрывая. За все это время людей в поместье он не встретил.

Матоба ждал дольше, чем планировал, и уже готов был идти искать сам, когда в коридоре послышалась возня. Что ж, шики тупее охранников, зато умеют молчать. Но даже они справились — дверь открылась, в комнату втолкнули запыхавшегося, раскрасневшегося Нацумэ, и тут же закрылась.  
Нацумэ сел на пороге, прямо на татами, запахнул плотнее кимоно — будто оно могло его спасти, как одеяло в ту ночь. Матоба отставил пиалу. Вставать он тоже не спешил, говорил спокойно, но холоднее, чем обычно — так глава клана разговаривал, будучи в ярости. Но сейчас это было что-то другое, что-то более страшное.  
— Ну все, Нацумэ. Наш ритуал исполнен — ты побегал, я поймал тебя. Давай обойдемся без веревок, хорошо? Успокойся.  
— Вы с самого начала знали, что все так обернется. Но приходили, уговаривали, что ничего мне не сделаете.  
— Ты ведь не будешь пить, если я предложу? Это помогло бы расслабиться. Ты довольно нервно на все реагируешь. Больше не пытаешься сбежать? Умница.  
— Что именно вы подстроили? — не унимался Нацумэ. — Того аякаши, благодаря которому Токо-сан лишили опекунства, вы подослали? А эти люди, к которым вы меня возили и которые тоже оказались…  
— Я бы не стал так рисковать. Ты приписываешь мне слишком много, Такаши. Некоторые вещи просто происходят, я лишь извлекаю из них пользу. Я ничего не подстраивал. Но последние события произошли как по заказу. Ведь твои прошлые опекуны охраняются моим барьером и моими аякаши.  
Нацумэ посмотрел пристально. Попытался говорить рассерженно, но его выдал дрогнувший голос:  
— Это шантаж.  
— Ну да. Так что подойди сюда, если не хочешь, чтобы мои шики втащили тебя в комнату и придержали. Это довольно грубо. Я не хочу использовать ни веревки, ни какую-либо силу.  
Нацумэ чувствовал, что не сможет подняться на ноги: в них было странное ощущение безвольности, будто весь страх ушел туда, оставив в остальном теле лишь злость.  
— Но мы ведь давно знакомы. Вы же понимаете, что я не соглашусь.  
— Вот именно, что давно знакомы. Ты лучше будешь страдать сам, чем позволишь оказаться в беде своей семье. Да и мне будет неприятно, если кто-то еще будет шантажировать тебя их жизнями… Хотя, полагаю, их скорее убьют сразу — потому что пошлют аякаши, а с них еще не выветрился твой запах.  
Матоба думал, что Нацумэ будет дрожать, быть может, плакать, пытаться что-то доказать, однако он рывком поднялся на непослушные ноги и пинком откинул маленький столик, теперь стоя напротив Матобы и глядя так, словно надеялся своими способностями свернуть главе клана шею.  
— Показал характер? Молодец. Неожиданно. Взрослеешь, грубеешь, уже не тот мягкий мальчик, что прикрывал собой котика и просил не убивать его. У тебя есть все шансы выжить, Такаши.  
— Я вам не девочка по вызову. Убирайтесь.  
— Это мое поместье.  
— И моя комната. Я не игрушка. Вы взяли меня как сильного экзорциста, а не как…  
— «Взяли меня» звучит приятно. И двусмысленно, — воспользовавшись заминкой, перебил Матоба. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что защита твоих опекунов — моя инициатива. Я-то уйду, но и барьер, думаю, стоит убрать. Незачем напрасно тратить силы на тех, кто не обладает выдающимися способностями.  
Он встал, поправил кимоно и неспешно направился к двери. Достаточно медленно, чтобы Нацумэ успел подумать о том, что клан Матоба должен защищать людей — и каким бы эксцентричным не был глава этого клана, он не причинял людям вред. Даже той женщине, что покушалась на его жизнь. Но все же сейчас он был зол, разочарован и мог сгоряча натворить то, в чем раскается на утро. Но разве не раскается он и в том, что пытался сделать?  
Нацумэ вздрогнул, совершенно забыв, что объект его беспокойства еще в комнате. Отойдя от него всего на шаг, Матоба качнулся, разворачиваясь, прижался к его спине, обхватив руками. Ламп будто бы стало меньше, как и света. Нацумэ молча кусал губы, чувствуя, как чужие руки погладили его плечи, коснулись лица и осторожно, будто все еще боясь отказа, опустились к поясу кимоно. Нацумэ мог сорваться в любую минуту, и все же молчал, словно окаменев.  
— Ты разбил бутылку, — шепнул ему на ухо Матоба и тут же легко поцеловал мочку, потянув Нацумэ к футону. — Попробуй расслабиться по-другому.  
Так все и происходит, думал Нацумэ. Людей тянет друг к другу, они ложатся в одну кровать, снимают одежду друг с друга, и любят. Либо можно относиться к этому как к простой физиологии. Но не получалось: происходящее вызывало тошноту и страх, и в то же время было странное чувство — что-то вроде облегчения. Как когда знаешь, что должно случиться нечто страшное, вроде похода к зубному или появления монстра в фильме, и ощущение ужаса в момент, когда ожидания оправдываются, давит не так сильно, как само это ожидание.  
Матоба не был ни слюнявым извращенцем, ни законченным садистом — он оставался главой клана даже когда шаг за шагом вел Нацумэ к футону, так медленно, будто танцевал. Целовал шею, поддерживал и направлял. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он наконец дорвался до желаемого — напротив, он вел себя так, будто эти действия уже вошли в привычку, а сегодня лишь какая-то годовщина или очередное примирение и надо вести себя по-особенному. Больше всего, наверное, Нацумэ боялся издевок или насмешек, но Матоба, кажется, понимая, что его добыча может сорваться от одного неловкого движения, ничего такого не говорил, только подсказывал мурлыкающим голосом:  
— Осторожнее, не споткнись. Вот так. Можешь сесть.  
Нацумэ послушно сел на колени, все еще глядя куда-то мимо, словно был под наркотиками и не осознавал происходящего. Матоба нахмурился, перешел к поцелую в губы, но увидел, что Нацумэ и тогда не закрыл глаз. Захотелось дать пощечину, чтобы растормошить, но сейчас Матобе не мог позволить себе быть грубым.  
Взгляд Нацумэ прояснился, когда его опустили спиной на одеяло, но в глазах появился страх. Он отвернулся, будто ища пути для бегства, и, заметив это, Матоба распустил пояс своего кимоно, как куполом, накрывая их обоих черным косоде. В ответ Нацумэ обмяк, словно лишившись последней возможности сбежать, поднял руки, положив их ладонями вверх на подушку, рядом с головой.  
Нацумэ старался не заострять внимание на том, как он себя чувствует, приятно ему или плохо. И все же за движениями Матобы теперь следил так, будто оказался на приеме у стоматолога. Вот врач берет со своего стола один инструмент за другим, и неизвестно, причинит это боль или нет. «Бутылка, — вспомнилось Нацумэ. — Я добровольно отказался от анестезии». Из «инструментов» у Матобы была только баночка с кремом у самой лампы, и ему пришлось придержать Нацумэ за плечи одной рукой, растягивая его второй.  
— Это чтобы не было больно, — шепотом объяснил Матоба.  
— Но все равно больно.  
Больше объяснений Нацумэ не получил — оставалось только ерзать от непонятного ему процесса, морщась. Это была уже не физиология, и тем более не любовь. Что угодно переставало быть физиологией, когда касалось непосредственно его, — а тем более вторгалось в его тело и становилось чем-то слишком личным, от чего нельзя было отвлечься.  
— Лучше? — спросил Матоба. Сразу после вопроса давление усилилось и стало больнее, и Нацумэ на секунду охватила несбыточная надежда , что если ему неприятно, то его оставят в покое хотя бы на сегодня. Но Матоба, провозившись еще некоторое время и уже больше ни о чем не спрашивая, сам для себя решил, что пора переходить к главному.  
Нацумэ понял, что и у «личного» есть разные глубины и барьеры, которые теперь рушились. Одно дело, когда в тебя лезут пальцами, и совсем другое, когда стараются пропихнуть член.  
— Надо расслабиться, — словно доктор, посоветовал Матоба, поглаживая светлые бедра, живот, задевая соски — будто это могло как-то помочь. Потом приподнял Нацумэ, не выходя из него, посадил к себе на колени, и Нацумэ только сильнее сжался, чувствуя это чужеродную, отвратительную плоть глубже в себе. Матоба развел его ноги, заставив поставить колени на футон, тем самым вынуждая раскрыться. А потом некоторое время внимательно глядел на Нацумэ — с красными от смущения щеками, с закушенной губой, старающегося смотреть в сторону, но не отвечать внимательному взгляду.  
— Очень хорошо, — похвалил Матоба, сглотнув. — Теперь… Можем начинать.  
Нацумэ, только привыкший к новым ощущениям, вскрикнул, качнувшись вверх от первого толчка, и может и упал бы, если бы не крепкие руки на его бедрах. Дальше движения внутри были уже плавнее, снова успокаивающий шепот на ухо, мягкие поглаживания, быстрые поцелуи. Нацумэ казалось, что это никогда не прекратится.

Нанасе ожидала, что Матоба будет еще спать, когда они вернутся, но в столь ранний час он выглядел свежим, отдохнувшим, выспавшимся и определенно очень довольным, что не оставляло никаких надежд на ошибку.  
— Говорят, экзорцисты из охраны тоже были отправлены на задание. Получается, в поместье оставались только вы, аякаши-охранники и… И ваша «жемчужина».  
— Что, поместье сгорело за ночь? — сверкнув довольным глазом, спросил Матоба, откладывая бумаги. — Кажется, все прекрасно справились.  
— Да, я вижу. Как спалось?  
— Я не спал.  
— Да. Наверное, вы всю ночь сторожили поместье от врагов. С Нацумэ, как я понимаю. Ему наверняка бессонная ночь далась сложнее.  
— Он привыкнет, — кивнул Матоба, улыбаясь. — Кроме того, я был осторожен.  
— Значит, врача можно не приглашать?  
— Да. Думаю, в этом нет необходимости.

Нацумэ обнаружился в своей комнате. И хотя он лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, было понятно, что он не спит. На окликнувшую его Нанасе посмотрел так, будто именно она продала его главе клана, но принял сидячее положение, теперь укрываясь одеялом только до пояса. Кимоно многое открывало, и было видно, что на светлой коже и в самом деле нет признаков насилия или принуждения.  
— Хочешь поговорить? — спросила Нанасе. — Нас никто не услышит.  
— Нет, не хочу.  
— Подготовить ванную? Принести что-нибудь… успокоительного? Снотворного?  
— Нет. Отмените все встречи на сегодня, если они запланированы.  
Нанасе кивнула, мысленно сделав для себя пометку — впервые Нацумэ сам распоряжался. Все это было странно, и даже она не знала как себя вести. Было бы проще, если бы он плакал и жаловался, лишь бы не видеть этот пустой, спокойный взгляд. А с другой стороны, кто она такая, чтобы ей жаловаться? Секретарь Матобы. Прикажи тот, и кто знает, как далеко ей пришлось бы зайти.  
— И еще… Я же что-то получаю за свою работу здесь. Я хотел бы, чтобы те деньги, что не тратятся на мое содержание, перечислялись моим опекунам. И посетить друзей, но это позже… Скорее всего через неделю.  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнула Нанасе. Зачем-то приложила ладонь ко лбу Нацумэ, и прибавила:  
— И трав я все-таки пришлю. Если не понадобятся — не пей.  
В конце концов, это не выглядело как трагедия, а значит, и ее не касалось.

За три последующих года их общей работы Нацумэ успел заметно освоиться, а заодно — и со многим смириться, однако всё еще предпочитал игнорировать Матобу, словно отыгрываясь за то, что тот изредка наведывался к нему по ночам. Но он уже не сидел за спиной Нацумэ при переговорах с посетителями и не выезжал с ним на встречи, довольствуясь тем, что у Нацумэ всегда была охрана и аякаши-телохранитель, — не говоря уже о барьерах.  
Освоился Нацумэ настолько, что, обнаружив в машине, в которой собирался ехать на встречу, Матобу, замер около двери и потребовал:  
— Выходи.  
— Звучит так, будто ты мне приказываешь, — Матоба и не собирался подчиняться.   
— Так и есть. Выходи.   
— Не припоминаю, когда ты успел основать свой клан. Или что-то дает тебе право считать себя равным главе клана и отдавать ему приказы?  
— Не смешно. Глава клана, пожалуйста, покиньте машину. У меня скоро важная встреча.  
— Я проедусь с тобой.  
— Если необходимо поговорить, то давайте сделаем это после моего возвращения. Не превращайте дела клана в семейные разборки.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я уже не могу уступить. У тебя и так права немногим меньше моих, а если ты меня еще и из собственной машины выгонишь, то клан решит, что произошла смена власти.  
Нацумэ сел в машину, закрыл дверь и издевательски-игриво произнес:  
— Что ты, все здесь принадлежит тебе. Дома, машины, аякаши… Люди.   
— Я просил чуть больше официальности в присутствии посторонних.   
— А я просил прекратить сопровождать меня везде.  
— Да. Ты сильно изменился, Такаши, — посетовал Матоба, отвернувшись к своему окну.  
— Разве что подрос на пару-тройку сантиметров.  
— И зубы отрастил на столько же, — прибавил Матоба.  
Чуть более года назад Нацумэ исполнилось восемнадцать. Он получил все права на себя и мог уйти, куда захочет, однако остался экзорцистом клана Матоба. Может, потому, что думал принести так больше пользы. А возможно — и скорее всего именно так и было — осторожно менял политику клана, поступая по-своему и не подчиняясь никаким приказам.


End file.
